sarah meets matt smith
by turtlemaniac
Summary: involves an abusive dad, a car crash and general suspense. enjoy and review please


**sarah meets matt smith and they have a baby together**

one day sarah was watching a film being shot and she saw that the star was matt smith and she wanted to meet him but then she saw her father coming after her so she ran and hid in a room behind a chair but 5 mins later someone came in and she thought it was her dad so she moved further back but then the person came over and she saw it was matt smith and he said "hello what are you doing in my dressing room?" and sarah said "i needed to hide from my father he wants to hurt me please dont let him" then matt smith said "i wont come out and let me see you properly" so sarah walked out then she said "you're matt smith arent you?" and he said "yes i am what's your name?" and sarah said "i'm sarah" then matt smith said "well sarah come live with me and i will protect you as well i can" then sarah said "thank you mr smith" then he said "call me matt please" then he took sarah out the back door to his car and he drove her over the golden gate bridge.

when they were halfway along there was a big crash in front of matts car and he was unable to stop in time but only sarah's side of the car was hit badly and he was thrown from the car but sarah was hit by debris from another car and it struck her stomach so she couldnt move herself so matt ran to her and saw she had her eyes closed so he dragged her from the car and said "please dont die sarah i was becoming friends with you dont leave me now" and sarah said "dont worry i wont but i'm cold" then matt took off his coat and put it over her then he held her until the paramedics came and put her in the ambulance then he tried to get in but the paramedic said "i cant let you in if you arent family" then sarah said "please he's the only person i have in the world i want him with me" then the paramedic said "just this once get in we need to get her to hospital now" so he climbed in and they set off.

when they got to the hospital sarah was taken straight to resus so they could make an examination and he stayed by her side then she was taken away and matt said "where are you taking her?" and the doctor said "we need to operate on her now she has a bad wound to her stomach" then matt said "will she be alright?" and the doctor said "yes thanks to you if she had stayed in the car much longer she would have been stuck and we wouldnt have gotten her in time" then he left and matt was taken so the nurses could see to his cuts. a few hours later he was allowed to see her again and sarah said "hey matt how are you?" and matt said "i'm fine just a few cuts and bruises but i'm more worried about you" then sarah said "the doctor said you saved my life thanks" then matt said "well i couldnt just let you die but you need to stay here for a while to recover" then sarah said "can you get me some clothes please?" and matt said "yeah course i can see you soon sarah" then he left and sarah went back to sleep.

1 month later matt took sarah back to his house as she had recovered nicely from her surgery and he said "you can do whatever you want" and sarah said "thanks matt this is a much better life than i ever hoped to have" then she went for a rest. when sarah had been living with matt smith for 6months he went to her and said "sarah we've become very close havent we?" and sarah said "yeah why?" and matt said "i was thinking we should start dating" then sarah said "yeah i'd love to" so they started dating and sarah loved being with a movie star as she was taken to a lot of films.

a few weeks later sarah woke up in pain so she called out "matt help me please" then matt rushed in and said "what's wrong sarah?" and sarah said "my stomach it hurts so much and i feel really hot" then matt pushed the covers back off of her and saw some blood so he said "what should i do sarah? if i call a doctor then you'll be taken from me" and sarah said "i know some doctors you can call who wont take me from you" and matt said "what are their names and i'll call them" and sarah said "just get my bag the one i had when you found me" so matt got it and she said "this is gonna freak you out but the doctors i know are a mutant turtle and a mutant rat" and matt said "ok so how do i contact them?" and sarah said "open the window i'll do the rest" so matt opened the window and left so sarah could have her conversation in private.

when matt was gone sarah called a number in the phone and when it was answered the person said "sarah why did you not call me before?" and sarah said "i'm sorry splinter but i forgot but i need you please" and splinter said "what is it?" but just then sarah started crying in pain so splinter got donny and passed the phone to him and donny said "sarah where's the pain?"and alice said "pass the phone to splinter i need to talk to him" so when splinter got the phone back sarah said "i'm sorry i forgot to call you splinter but i'm in pain i need you to help me" so splinter said "ok sarah where are you and we will be there" so sarah gave her address then she said "there'll be a window open for you two to come in if the light's on it's my room" then splinter said "keep calm sarah we will be there soon" then he hung up and sarah called matt back in.

20mins later sarah was doubled up in pain and she had her eyes closed and matt had just left her to sleep and had covered her up again as she had looked cold but as soon as sarah heard a soft thud she looked round and said "hi splinter thanks for coming" and splinter said "well you are the closest thing i ever had to a daughter i could not ignore a plea for help from you" then donny jumped in with his bag in his hand and he ran to sarah and said "where's the pain coming from?" and sarah said "my stomach" then donny saw she looked hot so he took her temperature and saw she was running a fever so he pushed the covers off of sarah and saw the blood so he said "sarah did you know you're bleeding?" and sarah said "no i just laid here waiting for you guys to come help me because i'm in so much pain" so then donny fully examined sarah while splinter tried to keep her calm and eventually donny said "sarah it's nothing to worry about you started puberty" and sarah said "but i'm only 13" and splinter said "it does not matter as long as you are responsible and practice safe sex nothing will happen until you want it to" then donny gave sarah some painkillers and sarah said "thanks guys i promise to call more often and keep you updated on my life and dont worry splinter i promise not to get pregnant for a long time" then splinter said "goodbye for now sarah and try not to worry you will be fine" then they left and sarah fell asleep.

3months after sarah and matt started dating sarah was sick one morning after they had slept together so she took a pregnancy test and it was positive so she said to matt "i'm pregnant with your baby" and matt said "thats great honey when did you find out?" and sarah said "just now this baby will make us closer than ever" then they sat down and watched a film. however 3months later sarah woke up in pain and saw some blood on her covers so she said to matt "honey i think somethings wrong with the baby" then matt ran in and said "what can i do for you sarah?' and sarah said "get my bag the one you got me last time something happened to me" so he did that then sarah got out a phone and said "call the first number and just say this is about sarah then give your address and leave my window open" so matt did as he was told.

20mins later sarah heard a thud on her floor so she looked and saw splinter so she said "hey splinter did you bring donny? you know i wouldnt get matt to call unless it was an emergency" then splinter said "yes i did they are on their way up the whole family came to see you this time" then sarah said "can you open the door and call for matt please?" and splinter nodded so he did that and matt ran in then he saw splinter and he said "sarah who's the giant rat?" and sarah said "he was my friend when i was with my dad he taught me to protect myself he also has a son who is a doctor i called them so he could examine me and see if the baby is alright" then splinter said "you are pregnant sarah?" and sarah stood up, went to splinter and said "yeah i am splinter it's matts baby i know you may be disappointed with me for getting pregnant so young" and splinter said "sarah it happens i could never be disappointed in you" just then the four turtles jumped in and sarah said "matt this is leo, mikey, raph and donny splinters sons" and matt said "hey guys" then sarah said "donny please help me i'm pregnant but i've been bleeding" then sarah collapsed so donny ran over to her and said "ok sarah just relax and let us help you back to bed you shouldnt have got up if you felt like this" then sarah said "i had to get up i needed to apologise to your dad for getting pregnant i promised i wouldnt" then donny helped sarah back to her bed.

once sarah was laid in her bed donny said "i need to feel your stomach" then donny examined her then he said "sarah you lost the baby i'm so sorry is there anything we can do for you?" and sarah said "oh matt" then she started crying so matt gave her a hug and said "it will be alright sarah we can try again" then sarah said "matt can the guys move in for a bit please? i want them round me in case i get pregnant again then donny can keep a closer eye on the pregnancy" and matt said "yeah they can i have plenty of spare rooms" so the turtles and splinter all moved in with sarah and matt.

a few months later sarah went to matt and said "honey lets try again i want to have your baby" and matt said "alright sarah come on" then they went to their bedroom and had sex and a week later sarah felt sick and light headed so she called out "matt can you come here a minute?" and matt came then he said "are you alright sarah?" and sarah said "yeah i just feel a little sick can you get donny for me please i think i'm pregnant again" so when matt went to the turtles he wasnt sure who was who still so he said "hey er donny sarah wants to know if you could go and examine her coz she feels sick" then donny said "yeah i'll go come with me father" then splinter said "this may need both of us incase she is not pregnant" then matt said "will you tell her i have to go finish filming my new movie but i'll be back tonight?" and splinter nodded then he and donny left.

when they got to sarahs room they walked in and sarah said "hey guys where's matt?" and splinter said "he had to go finish filming a movie he said to tell you he will be back tonight" and sarah said "ok thanks splinter but i feel really sick i could use him here with me" then donny walked over and said "yeah but you got us right we're just as good as matt right?" and sarah nodded but she felt really sick so she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet then donny said "sarah come lay down and i'll see if i can find out why you feel sick" so sarah laid back on her bed and once donny had finished his examination he said "you're pregnant again sarah i suggest you relax as much as possible to reduce the risk of losing the baby again" then sarah said "thanks guys i need to sleep anyway" then splinter said "we will go and leave you to have peace and quiet" then sarah said "please stay splinter just incase something happens" and splinter said "alright but only because it is you sarah" then he sat down and sarah fell asleep.

when sarah was due for her 3month scan matt said "but sarah you're only 13 i cant take you to hospital for a scan they would take you away from me" just then donny walked in and sarah said "well it's lucky donny can do the scans for me" then donny did the ultrasound and said "there's your baby sarah it looks fine" then matt said "the wonders of today i can see it perfectly" then sarah said "thanks donny that has really reassured me" then she fell asleep so they left her to rest. when sarah had her 6month scan she found out she was expecting a girl so when matt came home that night she said "you're going to have a daughter in 3months i'm having a girl" then matt said "thats great sarah i know you'll be a great mother" then sarah went for a rest.

a week before sarah was due to have her baby matt came home one night and said "sarah i've been asked to shoot a film in africa it could take a few weeks" and sarah said "but matt you'll miss the birth of our baby" and matt said "i know but i want to give you two a great life and we need the money i'm gonna get from this film for that life" then sarah said "ok go matt and when you get back there'll be a little baby in my arms looking for her daddy" then matt said "thanks sarah see you in a few weeks" then he left.

the next day sarah was watching the news when she saw news about a plane that crashed and she saw that it was the plane matt was supposed to be on and this shocked her so she went and said to splinter "splinter i think somethings happened to matt the plane he was on crashed and there have been no survivors found so far" then splinter said "oh sarah calm yourself if something has happened to him you can come and live with us" however just then sarah felt a cramp in her bump and splinter saw the look of pain in her eyes so he said "calm down sarah i will get donatello for you" then he went out and got donny and they both came back then donny said "ok sarah lie down for me" so sarah laid down on the floor and donny examined her then sarah said "whats wrong donny?" and donny said "the baby's coming now what caused this?" and sarah said "i saw news of a plane crash and it's the plane matt was on" then donny said "oh that would cause it you got worried and stressed and it set your labour off" just then the phone rang and sarah picked it up and said "hello" and then she heard matt say "sarah it's ok i missed my plane i'm fine" then sarah said "ok i have to go now i'm in labour" then matt said "i dont care about the film i'm coming home to see you have our baby sarah" then he hung up and sarah said "he's alive splinter he missed the plane and he's coming home to see me and the baby" then donny said "if he can get here before the baby comes you're having a very fast labour sarah the baby could be here in the hour" and sarah said "ok please dont leave me splinter" and splinter said "i will never leave you sarah not even when matt gets here" then sarah settled down.

1h later donny said "ok sarah you need to start pushing now come on this baby is on the way" so sarah started pushing and 20mins later as she pushed donny said "ok sarah i see her head one more push" just then matt ran in and said "did i miss it?" and sarah said "no you're just in time" then she pushed again and the baby slid out then she cried so donny wrapped her up and passed her to sarah then he cut the cord and said "she's a healthy 8lb 4oz baby and she's perfect" then sarah fed her and said "matt do you want to hold her for a bit?" and matt nodded so sarah passed him the baby then she delivered the afterbirth and said "can i go back to my room now? i need to sleep" and donny nodded so they all helped her back to her room and she went to sleep so matt put the baby in a cot. then next day when sarah woke up she said "i'll call our baby lily as she's a little flower" then matt said "it's the perfect name for a perfect child" then the turtles all came into the room and gave sarah lots of baby things she would need and sarah said "thanks guys thanks for everything without you i wouldnt have my beautiful daughter lily" then splinter said "that is a wonderful name for her i hope you are well we will leave you alone now to bond with her" then they went back to their rooms and matt said "why dont we let them stay with us for good so they can live out their years in comfort and luxury" and sarah said "thats great thanks matt" so she went and told them and they agreed to staying.

**the end**


End file.
